The invention relates to a method of testing the tightness of foil bags, especially of tube bags filled with bulk goods, in which the packaged goods only partially fill the interior space of the bag. Additionally, the invention relates to an apparatus for carrying out the method, in which testing means act upon the outer side of foil walls.
The foil bags serve for accommodating bulk goods of different kinds, including especially so-called crisp savoury food products such as potato crisps, peanuts, etc. Leaky foil bags have to be identified and excluded from the following packaging process.